Disposable garments, such as adult incontinence wear as well as infant and children's diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically have a front side panel and a back side panel which are joined together at a side seam to provide a complete side panel. The side panels are typically connected at the side seam using a conventional ultrasonic process. Often, the resulting side seam and edge portions of the front side panel and back side panel protrude outwardly from the side of the garment, and can make the side seam appear unfinished or less garment-like.
There is a need or desire for disposable garments that have side seams which reduce the amount of side panel material that protrudes outwardly from the side of the garment after the front side panel is bonded to the back side panel.
There is a need or desire for disposable garments that have side seams which connect the front side panel and back side panel together and provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.
There is a need or desire for disposable garments that include means for covering the side seams which connect the front side panel and back side panel together to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.